This invention relates to a fishing reel leg and saddle for mounting a fishing reel body on a fishing rod.
According to the several types of conventional fishing reels, a main reel body and a reel leg and saddle are formed of synthetic resin and are integrally formed with each other in order to provide light and compact reel device and to enhance productivity. However, such fishing reel made of synthetic resin does not provide sufficient mechanical strength, so that the reel device, particularly, the reel leg and saddle portions may be easily damaged or broken. Therefore, demand has been made to produce light and compact reel device, yet providing sufficient mechanical strength.